This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 48 251.1, filed Sep. 29, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a control system with an electronic control unit for wheel-specific braking torque adjustment.
Such a control system is known, for example under the term xe2x80x9cDSCxe2x80x9d used on BMW vehicles in series production (see ATZ Article xe2x80x9cDynamische Stabilitxc3xa4ts Control DSC der Baureihe 7 von BMWxe2x80x9d (Dynamic stability control DSC in the 7 Series models from BMW), 3/1999, p. 134 ff). Based on BMW""s DSC control system, a vehicle dynamics control system is known, which performs wheel-specific brake intervention when unstable driving conditions occur, e.g. a yawing effect when oversteering the vehicle.
Even all-wheel drive vehicles with such vehicle dynamic control systems in the form of drive torque control systems and/or braking torque control systems are known.
The task of the invention consists of improving the control system of the above-mentioned type with regard to safety, particularly when operating the vehicle on steep descending mountain slopes with low friction coefficient ratios.
This task is solved with the features of the present invention. Beneficial developments of the invention are also described herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in, conjunction with the accompanying drawings.